Storage containers include an open top base for storage and a lid to close the base. The lid and base mate to define the closure and seal. Lightweight, disposable storage containers are known in the art.
In considering container design, price and value, and sometimes price alone, often drive the container design; the materials used; and the ultimate construction and performance of storage containers. There are often tradeoffs in the quality of the container design and the intended use of the container. Additionally, the increased cost of resin has made container design important to optimize the use of resin while concurrently providing a quality container.
Many types of storage containers are available in the marketplace, including for food storage and the like. These, containers generally fall under several categories, including (1) single use or disposable containers made of plastic or paper; (2) semi-durable containers which are disposable after a few uses; and (3) durable containers manufactured for multiple uses.
The present invention is directed to single use disposable storage containers. Most containers of this type are made of paper or plastic. When made of plastic, the plastic adds to the weight and to the cost of the container based on the price of resin. Often such containers are reused and not thrown away, in part because the container still looks new and does not suggest that it is disposable. In such instances, however, the containers designed for single use may fail and affect the freshness or other attributes of the materials stored. This may cause dissatisfaction by the consumer who has purchased the single use disposable container because it is less expensive, but then uses the container similar to a semi-durable container.
Containers having a lid of plastic and fiberboard are also generally known in the art. However, for the most part, these containers are complex, expensive to manufacture and not for single use disposable storage containers.
Container lids may also include the brand name of the storage container or decoration. With plastic containers, the product name or decoration is subject to the mold design. Accordingly, it may be difficult and/or expensive to change the container name or decoration due to the need to change the mold design.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market for a single use disposable storage container which is light-weight, attractive, and allows for the easy and inexpensive change of graphics or decoration on the lid.